Hetalia: Alaska, Prussia, Iceland Love Triangle
by shadowrelm119
Summary: Alaska is America and Englands daughter and Canada's sister. When she meets Prussia things between her and her brother gets kinda edgy, then she meets Iceland and stuff really starts heating up. She has to make a huge disition, but will it be to late?
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: Alaska, Prussia, Iceland Love Triangle Part 1

**Chapter 0ne**

Hi! I'm Alaka, although you probly don't know me, my true name is Willow. I'm fourteen and my dad is America which makes England my mummy and Canada (Canadia) my big brother by a year. I look up to my brother most of all, even though I hang out with Scotty and Philly almost 24/7 and have high respect for them. Anyway, it's story time, it was seven pm and Canada and I were at the park on the monkey bars. "I feel like I'm about to fall.." Canada said. "Your not," I told him. " dude, why are we named after countries?" "Umm I don't really know, it's just normal I guess." he replied. We laughed so hard after that, we fell off onto the pavement, still laughing. "You ok?" he asked, gasping for air. I nodded because I couldn't breathe. Just then the Ice-cream song played as Canada answered his phone. "Hey-at the park-yeah-no-fiiiine." he said then hung up. "So, who was it Canadia?" I asked. "America, he wants me to bring you home because it's seven thirty and apperently we have guest over...so I want you to go straight to bed when we get there ok?" he said. We walked three miles to the house. Daddy America, Mummy England, and three other boys were in the living room. I only knew one,which was France, the other one in the middle looked Spanish, and the one on the end had silver hair, beautiful red eyes, and a bird on his head. I looked over at Canada and he gave me a 'now' kind of look so I started to go to my room. When I got to the stairs, I heard mum say,"Where do you think you're going missy?" "Just to my room mother." I replyed. It still weirded me out that both of my parents were guys that adopted. "Well, we have guest you know." he said. "Yes, I know, I just want alittle alone time." I said. "WHY? Is my little girl at a special point of her life where she's a hormonal hurricane?" asked Daddy America exteremly loudly. "NO!" I screamed at him. All three of the boys busted out laughing. I blushed out of emberessment and ran to my room and slamed the door. As I slid my back down it, I could still hear them laughing, and a tear drop-shaped ice crystal fell down my cheek. For the first time in ten years, I cried. After a few minutes I stopped and heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "Canada, onhonhonhon!" "I know it's you France." I said flatly. "Who else?" asked France. "Uh I don't really know." I replied. "Honhonhonhon," he laughed. "then open the door, Lass." I unlocked the door in time for it to fly open and hit me. "Where'd you go?" France said as he looked around the room. "Here." I said slapping the back of his head. All three boys turned around smiling and said,"We're AWSOME!" I was annoyed. Not only were two strange boys in my room but so was France and he majorly got on my nerves. "So what do you guys want?" I asked trying not to sound annoyed. "I'm MAKING you meet the Bad Touch Trio." France said enthusiasticly. "Why?" I asked. "Why what?" asked the Spanish-looking one. "Why are you called that?" I asked them. They laugh and spontanously said, "You'll see." I was alittle worried at that point.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"Sit." commanded the guy with the bird on his head. After I sat down on my bed, all three lined up. France was to the left, the spanish guy was in the middle, and the bird wearing silver hair guy was to the right. I looked at them questionfully and ask for the other guys names. "I'm Spain!" said the spanish one. "Unt ich bin Prussia." said the guy with a bird on his head. Spain looked about 18 and Prussia looked around 16 or 17. We hung out until ten-thrity at night, then mum came in with Daddy America. "Hey, you guys are spending the night." said Mummy England. " But NOT with my little girl! If you're even in the same room with her while she's sleeping you wont even be male!" yelled Daddy America. Everyone, including mum, looked at him blankly. "Why are we staring at America?" Spain asked randomly. "Uh, because he's being stupid, duh." said Prussia flatly. France yawned. "Hey, where's Canada?" asked mum, he still couldn't tell if his own son was in the room. "Right next to me, he's been there the entire time." I replied.

"Oh! I'm sorry Canada!" he said. "Its ok.." Canada told him quietly. We all went to bed after that. Mum and dad slept in different rooms, i dont know why but they always did that, the Bad Touch Trio slept in the guest room, and since Canada and I had a shared room he slept on his side and i slept on mine. When we were three and four, until we were seven and eight, we used to get scared of the darkness and bunked with eachother. Since then, we had a shared room. It was five in the morning and I still couldn't sleep, I didn't know why, I just couldn't. At six-thirty I gave up on sleep so I went to the kitchen. "Hey, Lass, whatcha doin'?" asked a half-asleep Prussia. "Just about to cook, why?" I asked him. He ignored me and started rumaging through the fridge. "Whatcha looking for?" I asked. "Where's the beer?" he asked. "We don't keep that in the house, mum doesn't like it." I relpied. He left the house after I said that. I cooked a huge brekfest, it was weird because it had pancakes with maple syrup, scones and toast with jam, cresonts, hamburger, icecream, and churos. I set it out all pretty-like and even went down to the store to get some fresh roses and a vase for the center peice. "Woah.." remarked Canada in a surprized voice. "You like?" I asked him. "Yeah i do, ALOT!" he exclaimed. Not long after that everyone woke up. We all ate, joked, and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I love Saturdays!" I exclaimed to Canada as we walked to Germany's house. "Why?" he asked. "Everyones always happier on Saturday! Now Im going to Germany's house for the first time like you sometimes do!" I replied. "Oh, haha." he said smiling. After a few minutes Canada said, "We might have to leave shortly by the way."

"Why Canadia?" I said, calling him by my nickname for him. "His brother might be home, you met him last night." he replied quietly. "Spain?" I asked. "No..." he said. Before I could ask about France and Prussia we got to the door.

He knocked on the door lightly, and a few seconds later Prussia came to the door; Canada got a sick look on his face and that answered my question. "Ya?" said Prussia. "Your brother home?" asked a annoyed Canada. "Living room. C'mon in." Prussia commanded.

We followed him inside and saw Germany and Italy in their undies watching Christmas shows and cartoons. Canada cleared his throat and they both turned around. "Alo!" exclaimed Italy, who was smiling like always. "Ja hallo." said Germany immediatly after. "Hey, whats up?" Canada and I said almost perfectly together.

"We're watching cartoons and eating pastaa~" Italy said happily. "want some?" "Uh, no, thank you." Canada replied. Just then Prussia nuged me, I looked over and he said, "Hey, mabe we should let them talk, ya know Lass?" I nodded and followed him up stairs to his room. It was HUGE and black, red, and grey colored skemed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"C'mon in." He said loudly. As soon as I steped in the door he shouted, "STOP!" randomly and I got confused. "Huh?" I said, next thing I knew he was extremely close to me. "Look up." He commanded. I did as told, and sure enough; hanging from the door way was a bundle of mistletoe. Before I could say anything he breifly kissed me and I was left standing there, sort of starstruck and blushing.

He walked over, turned on the TV and sat on the floor. "You comeing?" he asked. "Um, right." I replied and sat next to him. Some German Christmas show was on, I didn't know what they were saying but I watched it anyway. Prussia seemed to like it and Im guessing it was funny because he kept laughing and smiling and when it was over he remarked that I had no sense of humor.

"Oh look Germany! Their watching one of your movies!" said Italy, we looked in the door way behind us ans saw Germany, Italy, and a mad Canada. "Its time to leave ok, Alaska?" he said calmly. "Ok.." I said and left with him, I knew I was in trouble.

"Give me your phone and I-pod now." Canada commanded half way home. "Why?" I asked. "You hung out with him..It was aginst me." he replied sadly. "I hung out with him yesterda-" I got cut off by him saying, "That was different." his voice was raised, shoulders square, and he clenched his fist.

"HOW? Huh, Canada? How was it different?" I yelled at him. "Because I was with you." he screamed at me. I ran. I didn't know where I was going but I had to get away from there so I ran miles. It surprized me how fast I was going. After at lest four or five miles I smacked into someone. He was pale, had snowy white hair and ice blue eyes.

"Well hi." he said softly. "OH NO! Im so sorry!" I said freaking out. He just laughed and told me it was ok. "Whats your name?" He asked. "Um why?" I replied suspitiously. "I would like to know, especially since you just crashed into me."

I blushed and told him, "Until I know you better, you can call me Lass. It's my nick-name." "Lass, why were you in such a rush?" he asked. "Long story.." "I have time." he said. I smiled and told him about Canada and Prussia. It wasn't as long as a story as I thought. It was just me hanging out with Prussia and me and Canada getting into a fight.


End file.
